


Idk Man, I Just Work Here

by starlight_reveries



Category: CreatorVerse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_reveries/pseuds/starlight_reveries
Summary: Short stories, will be mainly drabbles, I will add onto this when I have ideas.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Idk Man, I Just Work Here

It had been an hour. She’d been telling herself she’d get up and draw for even longer. She clawed herself to a point where she could get up, then swung out of bed. As she passed, she threw a glance toward the window, only to see the same shadow mist that had wrapped her home for weeks now, signifying her complete lack of motivation. She was due to move in with the other creators today, wasn’t she? Huh.

The fog had followed her. Once everything was set, it had crept through her window and into her mind, leeching away the usual bustle and clamor of thoughts, and making it harder and harder to summon her creator button.  
“Ace!” _Who. Who’s calling me? Lorel. That’s Lorel. _“Are you settling in okay? Pizza’s almost done!” A hand grasped her open notebook and another her pencil. _Your hands, _your hands _…  
She pulled them close and began to draw, the mist receding and room brightening as another drawing came to life._____


End file.
